Cambios
by Bella Scullw
Summary: La esperanza era un sentimiento amargo para ellos, amargo y cruel. Pero ignoraron eso, querían creer que realmente todo estaría bien./ SPOILERS DEL MANGA.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

Este el 2° prompt: medusa.

**SPOILERS DEL MANGA 1-121.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAMBIOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Armin, cuidado —Mikasa lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa con demasiada fuerza. Armin, con el agua hasta los tobillos rio e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Estás siendo demasiada exagerada —dijo sin molestarse, protegiendo únicamente el cuaderno de dibujos que tenía en las manos—. No me sucederá nada.

—Ellos dijeron que era peligroso —murmuró en respuesta sin dejar de observar el océano con cautela. El ocaso era un espectáculo hermoso, pero no eso no evitaba su preocupación. Onyankapon les había advertido que no podían tomarse el mar a juego.

—Solo quiero verlas de cerca —prometió Armin sonriendo con emoción—. Tendré cuidado.

Mikasa vaciló, pero terminó soltándolo. Armin era excepcionalmente prudente, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Se contentó con observar, sentada y abrazando sus rodillas, mientras él se hundía más en la poza que se había formado entre la playa y las grandes piedras, el agua le llegaba hasta las caderas. Había notado el hecho curioso días atrás y luego de preguntar había quedado maravillado. Con solo ver sus ojos Mikasa esbozó una suave sonrisa. Hace mucho que no había visto a Armin tan feliz.

—No me tomará mucho tiempo —dijo sacando un lápiz del bolsillo.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras —rebatió Mikasa. Su expresión era igual de llana pero Armin sintió que su corazón se calentaba.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —alentó.

—Me siento mejor aquí, vigilando —dijo, y observó a su alrededor. Estaban lejos del cuartel de la costa, un hecho un poco imprudente, pero para algo debía servir su fuerza.

—Todo está bien. —Por un momento, Armin sintió que su emoción se marchitaba. Las cosas estaban tensas desde la llegada de Kiyomi Azumabito. Ni siquiera sabía que pensar al respecto del sacrificio de Historia.

—Sí, lo está. —Era una mentira a medias, pero no importaba. Mikasa le hizo un gesto suave—. Dibuja esas cosas y relájate.

—Medusas —corrigió Armin—. Se llaman medusas.

Las había encontrado durante una inspección justo al atardecer. Onyankopon decía que existían diferentes tipos y vivían en todos los mares, a veces en lo profundo, a veces en la superficie. Podía mirarlas todo lo que quisiera, dibujarlas también, aunque siempre con prevención. Eran venenosas. Ese detalle no le importaba realmente, lo único que Armin veía en ellas era la vida en toda su plenitud.

El mundo era un lugar asombroso.

"_El mundo pertenece a Marley"_, el eco de la voz de Eren resonó en su mente. Sintió que se entristecía y sacudió la cabeza, Mikasa lo notaría.

Volvió su atención a la poza, al lugar más hondo y donde el color azul era más oscuro. Los animales marinos tenían forma de campanas, con largos tentáculos sobresaliendo, y se movían impulsándose de un lado a otro como en una danza. Empezó a dibujar.

—De alguna forma sabía que estarían aquí —La voz de Eren sobresaltó incluso a Mikasa, que demasiado pendiente de Armin, no lo notó llegar. Ambos giraron a mirarlo con sorpresa total.

Eren se encaramó a la roca donde Mikasa estaba sentada.

—¿No se supone que esas cosas son peligrosas? —Preguntó en cuanto estuvo bien posicionado, mirando la poza con desconfianza—. Ten cuidado, Armin.

—No… no me pasará nada —Armin tardó un poco en recuperarse, y carraspeó—. ¿Hange-san me está buscando?

Eren sacudió la cabeza, y se sentó al lado de Mikasa, que parecía incapaz de decir alguna palabra.

—¿Quieres decirme algo, entonces? —tanteó de forma débil.

—No realmente.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

Eren lo observó, y Armin no pudo terminar su pregunta.

—No demoraré mucho —prometió en cambio.

—Demórate todo el tiempo que quieras —rebatió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Casi soltó el lápiz. En el pasado ellos siempre fueron así, mimándolo y protegiéndolo constantemente. Desde que llegaron al mar jamás pensó volver a oír algo como eso. Lo miró con aprensión.

—Estás actuando un poco diferente hoy. ¿Todavía te molesta el plan de Zeke?

—Historia merece algo más que ser tratada como ganado —contestó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No crees eso?

—Historia es la reina —Armin tragó saliva. Las cosas ya estaban muy densas entre ellos para forzar más la distancia de Eren, pero no podía mentir—. No es algo agradable, pero siempre se debe sacrificar algo… —El rostro de Eren se oscureció y él casi esperó su estallido, aunque tampoco le sorprendió realmente ver que se contuvo.

Poco a poco había ido cambiando, hasta el punto en que Eren podía estar a su lado, pero Armin sería incapaz de saber qué pasaba por su mente. Era un sentimiento inquietante, doloroso.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó él con lentitud.

—Sé que te molesta ese tipo de pensamiento.

—¿Y qué? —espetó de forma rígida—. No vas a cambiar para satisfacerme.

Armin abrió la boca y la cerró. Mikasa se tensó visiblemente.

—Estás muy dócil hoy… —dijo, finalmente, con un hilillo de voz. ¿Eren estaba disculpándose?

—Lo haces sonar como si fuese un animal salvaje —masculló él, desviando la mirada, viéndose infantilmente rebelde.

Se le escapó una risa temblorosa.

—Eres… un animal salvaje.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Había culpa, arrepentimiento y vergüenza en ambos. Él los había abandonado, pero ellos también eran culpables por haber sucumbido a la tristeza y la resignación. Habían creído que no podrían recuperarlo y solo lo habían lamentado.

Armin se adelantó un paso, pisó en mal y se tambaleó.

—¡Armin! —Eren fue más rápido, se lanzó y logró sostenerlo de la mano, pero fue un error. En cuanto se tocaron hubo un choque en sus almas, memorias resplandecieron, y se soltaron con turbación, cada uno cayendo con estrépito a la poza.

Mikasa saltó al instante, y como Armin estaba más cerca lo ayudó a levantarse primero.

—¿Estás bien? —exigió, y miró a Eren— ¿Están bien?

—S-Sí —Armin escupió un poco de agua salada, jadeando. La voz le salió chirriante y Mikasa notó que tenía la mirada pérdida y aturdida. Cuando quiso moverse, los dedos de Armin se cerraron sobre su muñeca hasta hacerle daño.

—¿Armin?

—Solo… solo un momento, Mikasa —murmuró frotándose el rostro. Tenía la imagen vívida de un hombre convaleciente, y de un campo de flores regado con sangre. Sintió escalofríos, en el recuerdo había visto a Bertolt mirándose en un charco de agua de lluvia, sus ojos vacíos de vida.

Ella esperó, aunque no quería más que ir por Eren. Él se había erguido casi al instante, pero no los miraba, no tosía ni hacía o decía nada. Estaba quieto, tan mortalmente quieto que era una imagen estremecedora.

Por fortuna, Armin se recuperó rápido. Aspiró, inspiró, y entonces miró con horror a Eren. Mikasa no sabía qué pasaba, pero no interesó, en cuanto Armin chapoteó hacia su mejor amigo, ella lo siguió. Sin embargo, Eren los alcanzó primero, en cuanto estuvieron en su rango él giró y los abrazó. El movimiento fue tan repentino como fuerte que los obligó a arrodillarse, y el agua les cubrió hasta el cuello.

—¿Eren? —Él estaba temblando.

No podían mirarlo, no podían notar sus ojos desorbitados, llenos de impotencia y desesperación. Los ojos que habían visto el futuro de nuevo.

—¿Eren? —Mikasa le frotó la espalda como si fuese un niño—. ¿Tragaste mucha agua salada?

"_¡Solo eres una esclava sin voluntad!"._

—Fue un recuerdo —dijo Armin en voz baja aun sacudido por su propia experiencia, frotando la espalda de su amigo también de manera reconfortante—. Está bien. Tómate tu tiempo. La conexión es más fuerte para ti.

"_Estás siendo manipulado por Bertolt. Eres débil e ingenuo"._

Eren jadeó con fuerza sin dejar de temblar, y por un momento Armin y Mikasa tuvieron la sensación de que estaba llorando. Un gemido casi inexistente que podía perderse con el murmullo de las olas en la playa empezó a taladrar sus oídos, y nunca tuvieron claro si fue un llanto o una risa desquiciada. Sintieron una sensación tumultuosa, una grieta que los hizo encogerse y aferrarse más a Eren. No notaron la sangre que le resbalaba por los puños y se diluía en el mar.

Permanecieron abrazados por un largo tiempo. Pronto el sol se ocultó.

—Van a enfermarse. —Mikasa fue la primera en romper el silencio. Su voz estaba ronca—. Tenemos que salir del agua.

—Sí. —Armin parpadeó y suavemente hizo que Eren los dejara ir—. Mikasa tiene razón, tenemos que regresar. —Probablemente ya estarían buscándolos.

—Está bien —dijo Eren, complaciente. No había rastros de lágrimas ni de turbación en su rostro decaído, y decidieron olvidarlo. Aun arrodillado se apartó el flequillo de los ojos, y Mikasa apretó los labios. Él lo notó—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Estás dejándote el cabello muy largo —dijo con timidez. Lo había dicho muchas veces en esos meses, pero Eren había descartado su preocupación.

—Oh —Él tiró de un mechón de cabello sin parecer interesado—, está bien. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

Mikasa resplandeció.

—Sí.

Armin se vio obligado a hablar, una expresión agridulce en su rostro.

—Gracias por esperarnos —murmuró. Eren giró a él sin entender, pero antes de que pudiese formular alguna pregunta, la poza empezó a resplandecer. En realidad, lo más apropiado era decir que las medusas empezaron a brillar bajo el agua.

—Oww —Eren hizo un sonido inconexo, aturdido por el espectáculo.

Mikasa parpadeó, asombrada, y Armin se vio conmovido. Estiró los dedos bajo el agua casi en trance, y lentamente una sonrisa temblorosa se extendió en su boca. El agua brillaba, la marea aumentaba, y lo único que podía pensar era en lo hermoso que era el mundo y lo terrible que era la guerra que lo destruía.

El mundo no pertenecía a nadie, ni siquiera a Marley. Onyankopon habló sobre un dios, y Armin aún no sabía si existía o no, pero si sabía una cosa, si había creado el mundo no fue para que fuese conquistado sino admirado.

Nadie lo convencería de lo contrario.

Tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando un dolor agudo le hizo hacer una mueca. Pequeñas luces empezaron a rodearlos y él recordó de pronto la advertencia que les habían dado. Las medusas eran tóxicas.

—No dejen que les piquen —advirtió, frotando su propia mano.

Era tarde. Eren resopló indignado frotando sus brazos.

—Vámonos —urgió Armin, se levantó pero no antes de ser picado cuatro veces más.

—No es doloroso. —Mikasa permaneció impávida mientras chapoteaba.

Pequeños hilillos de vapor empezaron a levantarse de los brazos de Eren y Armin, se enredaron entre la arena y las medusas, tropezando una y otra vez hasta que alcanzaron las piedras. Se quejaron más, y entonces de pronto estaban riendo por lo ridículo que era todo, incluso Mikasa. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron embriagados por la sensación de confort y el aturdimiento por el veneno , pero en ningún momento se detuvieron, se alejaron de la poza caminando y tropezando, a veces riendo, a veces sonriendo, a veces en silencio.

Cuando el cuartel general de la costa estuvo a su alcance, Armin soltó una risita resignada. Eren y él estaban hechos un desastre, y por si fuera poco Mikasa estaba entre ambos, ayudándoles a sostener su peso.

—Estoy seguro que seremos regañados —dijo. El vapor no se había detenido, solo había aumentado y las heridas se veían horribles incluso con la tenue luz.

Mikasa, sin embargo, estaba mucho mejor que ellos a pesar de que había sido picada más. Eso hacía preguntar a muchos si tenía la piel de acero o algo parecido. Los hematomas eran pequeños y no estaba sangrando.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Jean apareció de la nada, acercándose con paso impetuoso por las calles del puerto. Sasha y Connie estaban detrás de él, y Nikolo, el prisionero de guerra a todas luces atraído por Sasha, también.

—Hola —Armin saludo tímidamente, tambaleándose un poco. Sentía como si estuviese ebrio.

—¿Hola? —Espetó Jean, incrédulo—. ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? ¿Y qué carajos pasó?

—¡Medusas! —exclamó Nikolo, palideciendo— ¡Han sido picados por medusas! —Había visto suficientes veces las heridas y las reconocía.

Jean arqueó una ceja.

—¿Medusas? —No tenía idea de qué eran esas cosas. Nunca había prestado atención a esos temas como Armin.

—Animales marinos —explicó el cocinero en pocas palabras—. Son tóxicas. Tienen que recibir tratamiento rápido, puede llegar a ser mortal.

—Estamos bien —dijeron Mikasa, Armin y Eren a la vez.

Nikolo quiso protestar ¡era algo ridículo!, pero Jean rechinó los dientes y con una venita resaltando en la frente, exclamó— ¡Les tomaré la palabra! ¡Vayan a asearse que Hange-san quiere hablar con ustedes!

Nikolo parpadeó.

—Pero…

—Está bien —dijo Sasha sonriendo para él—, Armin y Eren son titanes, y Mikasa es Mikasa.

—Es dura como una roca —asintió Connie con aire sabiondo.

Eren rio ante los comentarios, y su risa atrajo la mirada de todos. Jean parpadeó inseguro y sorprendido. Nadie había oído reír a Eren en más de dos años. Incluso Sasha y Connie, densos hasta lo imposible, abrieron los ojos descolocados.

Un silencio extraño invadió el ambiente, y Nikolo retrocedió un poco incómodo. Eren observó con suavidad, no había rastros de ira o apatía en su rostro, parecía que el mar se lo había llevado todo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en tono defensivo cuando notó la atención.

—Nada —Jean carraspeó y cambió su peso de un pie a otro—. Ya escucharon lo que dije. Pónganse presentables.

Mikasa se adelantó cargando con Eren y Armin sin problemas. El conjunto despertó una súbita realización, y Jean, Sasha y Connie recordaron los tiempos del reclutamiento. Era nostálgico.

—Los ayudaré a lavarse —dijo Mikasa con su habitual tono imperioso y maternal.

—Ya estamos grandecitos —protestó Eren aunque no intentó soltarse.

—Te cortaré el cabello de una vez.

—¿No vas a escucharme, cierto?

—Ríndete de una vez —rio Armin, soltándose casualmente. Eren y Mikasa entraron en una discusión banal y no lo notaron. Connie y Sasha se unieron al instante, animados ante el ambiente, se olvidaron de Jean y arrastraron a Nikolo.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Jean se volvió hacia Armin, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—¿Qué fue eso? —exigió—. ¿Qué sucedió? —Era cierto que había notado cierto cambio en Eren desde que regresó de la reunión en Trost con Kiyomi Azumabito, pero no era lo que esperaba. Casi creyó que sería más gruñón y cortante, no tan… relajado y extraño.

Armin lo observó, y Jean notó que estaba perdido. Había esperanza, sosiego y felicidad más allá de todo límite.

—Eren vino por nosotros —dijo, y su voz tembló—. Nunca nos espera, ¿sabes? Siempre está avanzando sin mirar atrás, pero en esta ocasión se detuvo y nos esperó. —La sonrisa en su rostro podía haber rasgado su boca—. Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

Jean tragó, miró al lugar donde ellos aún se divisaban, y susurró.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

No dudó.

—Sí.

La esperanza era un sentimiento amargo para ellos, amargo y cruel. Pero ignoraron eso, querían creer que realmente todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

El espejo le devolvía su reflejo limpio, curado y con el cabello más corto. El cuarto estaba vacío así que no tuvo que obligarse a olvidar. El recuerdo nítido de Zeke en el futuro acudió a él, su padre llorando, los niños Reiss aplastados, recordó el mundo hecho pedazos, y las lágrimas de sus mejores amigos.

"_No puedes simplemente desecharnos"_, había protestado Historia un día después de la reunión con Kiyomi, buscándolo para reprocharle por su distanciamiento y su cortesía barata con todos, _"No tienes derecho a decidir por ellos"._

No, no lo tenía. Lo había aceptado, pero ¿no era peor seguir así?

Los ojos de Eren eran como hielo.

Los nuevos recuerdos acudieron en tropel.

"_Solo eres una esclava sin voluntad". _Mikasa estaba frente a él, observándolo como si la hubiese hecho pedazos.

"_Estás siendo manipulado por Bertolt. Eres débil e ingenuo"._ Armin estaba aturdido y herido, mirando como si no pudiese creer que hubiese dicho algo así.

—Está bien —murmuró para sí mismo, su voz muerta—. Eso no ha pasado aun. No tiene por qué suceder realmente… —añadió sin creérselo. Había visto el futuro y sabía cómo terminaría todo—. Este es el presente, aún tengo tiempo con ellos… aún puedo decirles… que tienen que vivir…

Hubo un sonido de pasos, Eren se agitó y se serenó a tiempo para ver a Armin entrar. Se veía mucho mejor, tampoco tenía heridas y, sorprendentemente, llevaba el cabello corto.

—Hange-san está esperando por nosotros. Parece que quiere discutir sobre la construcción de una vía para el ferrocarril y- —se interrumpió, acomodándose el flequillo con una sonrisa tímida—. ¿Me veo tan extraño? —Eren lo estaba mirando ofuscado—. Ya que Mikasa estaba tan dispuesta creí que sería bueno un cambio. Connie y Sasha dijeron que se unirían al grupo —Armin rio ajeno al horror de Eren, que veía en él al futuro que avanzaba sin compasión—. Parece que todos estamos cambiando.

.

* * *

.

_¡Hi!_

_Este one-shot me costó bastante. No sé cuántas versiones hice hasta que quedé contenta con este incluso si no es perfecto._

_Está ubicado en la línea temporal después de la llegada de Kiyomi Azumabito y antes de la construcción de las vías del ferrocarril donde Eren les dijo a sus amigos que los apreciaba mucho. Como hubo un cambio notable en Eren entre ambos tiempos pensé que encajaría bien. Antes y durante la reunión de Kiyomi aún se veía sombrío, distante y descuidado, pero en las vías del ferrocarril tenía el cabello más corto y lucía más sereno y agradable. Así que esta es mi versión del cambio que hubo. Además hago alusión a lo que dijo Armin, que cuando los titanes cambiantes se tocan pueden despertar recuerdos._

_Este one-shot está un poco ligado a otro que hice, llamado inseguridad. Allí se explica que Historia reclama a Eren sobre su actitud y sobre aprovechar el tiempo. Es por eso que él decide dejar de pensar en el futuro y vivir el presente hasta que llegue el momento de hacer todo lo que vio._

_Si a alguien le gusta, por favor espero puedan dejarme algún comentario._

_Gracias._

_Besos, Bella._

_PD: Investigué lo mejor que pude sobre las medusas, pero hay altas posibilidades de que escribiese tonterías lol. Las picaduras de las medusas ciertamente pueden ser mortales, pero bueno, Mikasa, Armin y Eren están lejos de ser normales. Y es solo ficción ;p_


End file.
